


Get Back What Has Been Taken.

by halethesourwolf



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is staying with Dean Winchester in a motel while they search for Derek and Sam when suddenly Castiel pops up. Stiles meets him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back What Has Been Taken.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am whilst half asleep and it has no context whatsoever (so sorry about the mess).

Dean heard the flutter of wings and turned around to see Castiel standing behind him.

"Thank god you're here." Dean wiped his brow in relief. "They've taken Sam."

"I know they have taken him, but that's not why I'm here."

Dean heard Stiles come out of the bathroom from behind him and cringed when he knew what was coming.

"WHO THIS?" Stiles smiled, bounding forward and stopping next to Dean.

"Shut up." Dean frowned at him. "This is Castiel, He is-"

"An Angel of the Lord." Castiel interrupted.

Stiles eyes widened at the deep, gruff voice.

"An angel? What, with a halo and all that?"

Stiles walked slowly up to him and poked Castiel in the arm.

"He's real!"

Dean rolled his eyes and nearly laughed at Castiel's confused expression.

"Of course I am real."

"He was also telling me why he is here..." Dean said.

"Ah, yes-." Castiel began again.

"If you're an angel, then where are your wings?" Stiles interrupted, ignoring the death glare Dean sent at him.

"You cannot see them. This..." He said gesturing to his body. "Is my vessel. If you saw the true me than your eyes would burn out."

"Woah, cool." Stiles grinned, before going into the kitchen and to the fridge before pulling out a beer.

"Hey!" Dean called after him. "You're under age and that's my beer!"

"Whatever." Stiles called back and took a gulp of beer.

"He's a strange one." Castiel said with a head tilt.

Dean huffed out a short laugh before turning back to the angel.

"So you're here because..."

Stiles chose that moment to walk back in and interrupt for the third time.

"So, there's like heaven?" Stiles said, looking upwards.

"Yes."

"And you know everyone who's in heaven right now?" Stiles continued.

"Well, not personally but we angels have to know every name of the people there."

"Gees, that's a lot of names to remember." Dean said, as he took the beer from Stiles hands and downed the rest of it.

Stiles glared at him before continuing.

"Is my m-mother up there?" He said, quietly.

Dean looked at him and saw just then how young Stiles was. He felt a tug on his heart.

"Yes, yes she's there. And she's okay, Stiles." Castiel said.

Stiles looked up at Castiel and smiled, sadly.

"Thanks, I'm gonna head out for a bit. Need anything Dean?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Stiles. And be careful!"

Stiles smiled and did an awkward wave before leaving the motel room.


End file.
